Legeremen
by Runa97
Summary: Tras su muerte en la casa de los gritos, Severus Snape, llega a su propio mundo perfecto. Inspirado, en la imagen de portada.


_CAPITULO 1 (y unico)_

La habitación estaba en penumbra, iluminada solo por la tenue luz que alcanzaba a filtrarse entre las ventanas rotas y las pequeñas grietas que se abrían en las grandes paredes resquebrajadas de la casa de los gritos.

Una suave brisa acarició mi rostro logrando que un escalofrío recorriera lentamente mi cuerpo.

-Toda esta larga noche mientras estoy al borde de la victoria, he estado aquí sentado, preguntándome, preguntándome por que la varita de sauco se niega a ser lo que debería ser, se niega a actuar como la leyenda dice que debe actuar para su verdadero dueño...y creo que tengo la respuesta. ¿Quiza tú ya la sabes? Después de todo, eres un hombre inteligente, Severus. Has sido un buen y leal sirviente y lamento lo que debe ocurrir.

Guarde silencio, mientras que un extraño presentimiento comenzaba a embargarme. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentí...miedo.

-Mi señor- murmure.

-La Varita se Saúco no puede servirme adecuadamente, Severus, por que yo no soy su verdadero dueño. La Varita de Saúco pertenece al mago que asesino a su último dueño. Tú mataste a Albus Dumbledore. Mientras vivas, Severus, la Varita de Saúco no puede ser realmente mía.

-¡Mi señor!- Protesté en el instante en el que levantaba mi varita dispuesto a defenderme de ser necesario.

-No hay otro camino- dijo con aparente tranquilidad.- debo dominar la varita, Severus. Dominar la varita y dominar a Potter al fin.

Golpeó el aire con la varita de Saúco. Espere a ver aquel rayo de luz verde que me indicaría que el final estaba próximo, pero nada, no pareció hacerme nada.

Por una fracción de segundo me sentí a salvo, pero entonces, las intenciones de mi "amo" estuvieron claras.

La jaula de la serpiente se había girado en el aire y antes de que el más mínimo sonido pudiera escapar de mis labios, escuche el suave siseo que Voldemort hacía al hablar en parsel.

Sin poder contenerme, un grito ahogado salió de mis labios.

Sentí los colmillos de la serpiente atravesar mi cuello y la calidez de la sangre al recorrerlo. Mis rodillas cedieron y caí al suelo.

-Lo lamento- dijo fríamente mientras dibujaba en su rostro lo que parecía ser una sonrisa.

Se aparto.

No había tristeza en él ni remordimiento.

Apunto a la resplandeciente jaula que contenía a la serpiente, y esta flotó hacia arriba, liberándome.

Sentí como cada gota de sangre que corría por mis venas comenzaba a salir por aquella herida mortal.

Intente por todos los medios cubrirla sin obtener resultado. Todos mis intentos serian en vano pues aunque lograra detener la hemorragia el veneno corría ya por mis venas esparciéndose rápidamente por todo mi cuerpo, haciendo que mi vista comenzara a nublarse.

De un momento a otro Potter estaba a mi lado inclinándose sobre mi intentando decir algo.

Una sustancia azul plateado comenzó a emanar por mi boca, oídos y ojos; y sabía perfectamente lo que era... Mis recuerdos.

-Tómala- balbucee.- mírame- agregue en un susurro, pues sabía que para mi ya no había esperanza y deseaba por ultima vez ver aquellos ojos que tanto me recordaban a Lily.

Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los míos.

Me sentí tranquilo, mientras que una extraña paz comenzaba a embargarme.

Me sentí desvanecer...

Una extraña oscuridad me rodeo. No había frio, ni calor, ni hambre, ni sueño, el dolor ya no existía y todas las preocupaciones se habían esfumado, todo estaba bien...

Sabía perfectamente que estaba muerto, pero eso no me preocupaba. Nunca había temido a la muerte.

Me quede ahí, de pie, sin siquiera atreverme a moverme. No sabia que era lo siguiente que sucedería y eso en parte me asustaba.

La oscuridad fue disminuyendo poco a poco, cada vez con mayor velocidad.

Mis sentidos regresaron mientras que unos pequeños brazos se aferraban a mí y comenzaban a agitarme con ternura.

-Abre los ojos papá.- susurro una voz infantil a mi oído y por alguna extraña razón sentí que conocía.- ¿estas despierto?

Abrí los ojos lentamente, pues aún no me sentía listo para hacerlo.

Un destello casi irreal inundaba la habitación y mis ojos tardaron en acostumbrarse a esa luz casi enceguecedora hasta que por fin logre divisar lo que me rodeaba.

Estaba en una hermosa habitación de paredes blancas.

Y ahí al borde de una cama de suaves sabanas de seda en donde yo yacía; había una pequeña niña de cabello pelirrojo y ojos verdes apoyada sobre la cama, con los pequeños bracitos cruzados bajo su pequeña y bella carita blanca.

Mi corazón se rompió en ese momento, pues era la viva imagen de Lily.

-Si

-Mamá dice que el desayuno esta listo.

Asentí aturdido.

-Claro mi cielo.

La tome en mis brazos y juntos nos dirigimos a la cocina. Acto que me sorprendió, pues a pesar de que no recordaba haber estado en un lugar como ese, lo conocía como la palma de mi mano.

Atravesé la puerta y me quede sin aliento. Era tan hermosa... Deje a la pequeña en el piso y no pude reprimir más las lagrimas. Quería decir tantas cosas y sin embargo no podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas... Quería pedirle perdón, por todas las cosas que había hecho, por haberla llamado sangre sucia y por no haber sabido como decirle que la amaba, si, la amaba con todo mi corazón...

Ella se acerco a mí y me miro con aquellos hermosos ojos verdes que tanto me gustaban. Seco mis lágrimas con el torso de su mano y me abrazo.

-Te amo- susurro besando mis labios con ternura.

Una revolución se libero dentro de mi interior. Los sentimientos fluyeron y la calidez de su cuerpo me hizo sentir bien.

-Y yo a ti- murmure- SIEMPRE...

* * *

**Es la primera cosa que escribo de Harry Potter, hacia tiempo que tenia ganas de escribir algo de esta, que fue la saga con la que me introduje a la lectura y aprendí a amar los libros; pero las ideas no llegaban. **

**En fin, el fic esta inspirado en la imagen que esta en la portada y si, solo es un capitulo, se que puedo escribir más, y deseaba que este capitulo hubiera sido más largo, pero sabia que si seguía y me extendía, llegaría al borde de las lagrimas T.T o mejor dicho, lloraría más de lo que llore al ver la imagen :(**

**Esto bien debería llamarse "siempre" pero, ya tengo otro fic con ese nombre…**

**Bien, pues gracias por leer y si me dejan un Review, no estaría mal :)**


End file.
